Under the Green Hood: Prequels
by BlackBlade567
Summary: A prequel to the events of Under the Green Hood featuring the mercenary days of Izuku Midoriya before he became a U.A Student.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, if you were expecting another chapter I'm sorry to disappoint. I realised I don't really have chapter where Izuku does jobs except for chapter 1. So this book will be about Izuku during his mercenary days. Enjoy.**

Somewhere in the Mustafu, Japan, two men were walking down the streets with hoods over their heads. The youngest of the two spoke out.

"Why are we even wearing hoods? There's nobody around here."

His name was Izuku Midoriya, he had escaped from his orphanage a week ago and saved the 18 year old he was currently with.

"Precautions, Midoriya. These are just in case. Over there in the alley." He points to an abandoned alley between a post off and antique shop.

Few days ago, Izuku saved Satoshi's life and when he found out he was a gun for hire (he prefer that instead of assassin or mercenary because it sounded more professional) he had convinced him to let him be one.

They strolled into the alley and found a door that had guards who look like homeless people protecting it. Satoshi whispered something into one of the guard's ears and they were quickly searched for any wires or tracking devices. Once they finished they were let throughed.

Izuku's realised that the door actually led to a supposedly abandoned mall. Satoshi explained that it was bought by the G.F.H to act as a hideout. Inside was a haven for assassins, they could rent rooms, eat and replenish supplies as well as find contracts.

Izuku was surprised at how clean it was, on the outside it looked like a crumbling building but here, it looks like a mansion. They passed shops filled with stuff from combat armour and guns to normal things like restaurants and lounges.

"But you need to be careful, there are rules to follow." Satoshi said in a serious and slightly worried voice.

"Rules?"

Satoshi pulled a small book out from his pocket "The Asesino Codex, it's a set of rules that was created since 1790. It was created by the Assassin Guild which was renamed the G.F.H in 1913."

"Jeez, that sounds like an overused plot device."

Satoshi shrugged "Yeah but the Codex is the law here. Break a rule and you're dead. It's really serious."

As soon as he said that a man ran pass them and was gunned down by people in black uniforms.

"Those guys are the Enforcers. They're like the modern day Gestapo. **[apologies if any of you dislike Nazies, this is only a analogy, they aren't actually Nazies.]**

Izuku flipped through the book, memorising some pages with the help of his Photographic Reflexes **[remember, the P.R can also function as Photographic Memory.]**

"So what's the main stuff? Like basic rules and such."

Satoshi scratch the back of his head and though for a moment "Well obviously you can't talk about the G.F.H. Then you can't do any business in the Mall. Sorta like in John Wick."

Izuku looks confused for a bit "John Wick?"

Satoshi looks stunned for a while "Come on, John Wick? It's a popular movie. How can you not heard of it?"

"I don't watch a lot of movies."

Satoshi claps his hand on Izuku's back "After this I'm taking you to my apartment and we're gonna do a movie marathon."

Suddenly, Satoshi was shoulder checked by a man with a purple suit.

"Go fuck yourself Giran." He said flipping the guy off. He merely responded with a growl and continued smoking a cigarette.

"That was Giran, he's a broker around here. Helps put out contracts and such. He's also a major asshole."

Izuku looks and saw multiple assassin and mercenaries brushing through and buying stuff. It was like a normal mall, if normal malls sell gun and such.

They walked to a reception desk and were introduced to a woman wearing a red suit. Satoshi did some talking and after a short while, handed Izuku a form to fill.

"What's this for?" He asked

"It's your CV, brokers will hand those to potential employers in order for them to decide on someone." Satoshi answered.

This sounds to him a lot like finding a job in real life but he filled it out anyways, his age, abilities, quirks (he put down Quirkless) and other stuff. But he got stuck at one part.

"Alias?"

"It's a nickname, something to call you by. Can't use your real name here or else the employers will find and kill you if you failed a mission."

Few minutes later he was getting frustrated and wrote down a random name. _Ah well, not like it matters._

He hands the form back to the receptionist who began typing things out. "Alright you're now registered in G.F.H data banks..." she pauses at his alias "Green Hood?"

Satoshi gave him a look that says 'Are you kidding me?'

Izuku shrugs and soon they were walking to another store. Thsi one fill with weapons.

"You're gonna need one of these. An weapon is a symbol of status to people like us." He pulls a FN SCAR and tested out the grip and weight. "Of course you can be weaponless, lots use quirks and all instead." He grins and points it at Izuku "But these are still used because they are soemtimes more useful, reliable and damaging than some quirks."

Izuku looks through the selection of guns and pulled a Glock 17 from the stacks.

"Good choice, lets grab some other stuff."

After that, they bought other things like a simple bulletproof vest, 2 flash grenades, 1 smoke and a pair of fingerless gloves.

"I'll pay for these for now, you'll have to pay me back next time. Got it?"

Izuku nodded and inspected the gun "So when do I do my first job?"

"Well look for some open contracts for now. Those are good for Greenies like you."

Next they went to a area with loads of boards and people looking at papers attached to them.

"Now let's find us a contract."

They went to the 'Open Contract' area and searched, but most of the contracts were either too hard or already completed.

Izuku's eyes landed on a contract on the left side of the board, near the border. It was a warehouse raid, the contractor wanted someone to steal crates of drugs from an enemy dealer. The contract had included the location and info about the warehouse. The pay was good too, 3,000,000 Yen.

"Hey Satoshi! I found a-"

Before he could finish, a hand snatched the paper away from the board. Izuku looked at the person and saw a buff man in his late fourties.

"Well what do we have here? Little kid wants to play mercenary. That's adorable."

The man was about to leave but Izuku wasn't having it. He hates being pushed around by bigger people, and even if this guy was bigger than him, he had more skills.

"I saw that first dickhead!"

The man sneers and said "Piss off lad, this is for big boys. Go play in a sand-"

He never finished because he was soon pinned to the ground with his arm twisted.

"I. Saw. It. First." Izuku repeated in a voice with no room for argument.

A guard walks up and dissolved the argument.

"You know the rules, no fighting in the Mall. Take it outside. And it's the rules that anyone who saw the contract first has the option to take it."

The man grumbles, hands over the contract and walks away, caressing his arm.

Satoshi pulled Izuku away and whisper to him. "What are you doing?! Didn't you listen?! You're lucky that wasn't a serious breach in rules or you'll be lying on the ground with two holes in your body."

Izuku shrugs and showed the contract "On the bright side, we have a job now. Let's go, it's happening tonight."

Satoshi sighs and follows him, this kid was going to be trouble.

 **That is all for this chapter. As you can see, Izuku doesn't make jokes yet, he has yet to learn the pop culture references. Sorry if it was boring, next chapter will have action in it. Thsi was just explaining how assassins and mercenaries work in the AU. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter for the prequels! We'll see how Izuku and Satoshi prepare for their job and how it went. Enjoy and leave a review.**

Right after they found the job, they returned to Satoshi's apartment, it was a moderately sized one with a some luxury stuffs. There was the the latest Sony flatscreen TV, a bunch of speakers, a expensive looking couch and a bunch of retro arcade machines like PAC-MAN and Galaga. The rest were cheap stuff bought from garage sales that he renovated.

"So, what do we do now?" Izuku ask while looking at the apartment, impressed at the amount of luxury stuff in it.

Satoshi ruffles through a drawer looking for something, pulling out stuff and putting them aside. "This isn't where we're gonna prep for it, just need to grab a couple of stuff. I don't shit where I eat."

Izuku looks confused at the analogy for a second before Satoshi said "Breaking Bad. Jesus I gotta get you to watch a couple of movies after this."

After grabbing some stuff from the desk (his phone charger) they exit the apartment and drove to a warehouse (not the one they're raiding). Inside the warehouse looks like a secret lab. Chemistry stuff, machines and even a lab coat. Satoshi went in an pulled out a couple containers with black powder in them.

"The warehouse is guarded by a bunch of grunts armed to the teeth, they are trained and have strong quirks." He gestures to Izuku "That's where you come in, you take care of them. But after that we'll need to bypass a security lock."

Izuku shorts and picks up a container with a red powder with specks of yellow in it "I'll pick it. It ain't the first time I pick locks."

Satoshi didn't look at him and continued to mix the powder and a shake it "Careful, that has enough firepower to bring down the Abeno Haruka **[largest building in Japan]** if placed correctly."

Izuku felt the room becoming significantly smaller, he panics and puts it down quickly.

"Now, as for the lock. You can't pick it. It has biometric security for some reason, drug dealers are getting more well equipped nowadays. You have to unleash your inner MacGyver."

"I still don't understand half of what you say." Izuku said, backing away from the container with red powder.

Satoshi pours the mixture into a small sack and hand it to him. Izuku looks confused and tosses it from one hand to another. "What's this?"

"What you're holding is a composition of metal powder that sometimes serve as fuel and metal oxide. It's red iron oxide." He grins wildly "But you call it thermite."

Izuku drops it and backs off "Why Do half the things in this place blow up?!"

"No, only 15% of the things I keep here blow up. 30% are poisonous and 39% are used for making things like medicine, weapons and armour . 26% is acidic."

Izuku looks at Satoshi with a look that says 'Are you batshit crazy?' "Are you always this crazy?"

Satoshi shrugs and gives a sad look. "Assassins, mercenaries, even the most simplest thugs. Death's as common as finding Pepsi on a supermarket shelf for us. From people we love to people we don't even know." He change into a smile "If we can't laugh the only other choice left is to cry."

Izuku stares in awe at the man in front of him for a while. The respect he has for him grew. He then smiles and nodded "So, when do we head out?"

Satoshi slaps on a Kevlar vest and pulled out a Kel-Tec KSG and racks it.

"How bout now?"

 **Later**

They snuck to an area near the warehouse they were raiding and used binoculars to scope out the area. It was a moderately sized warehouse with a barn wire fence surrounding it.

"2 guards at the entrance. 3 patrolling the perimeter and we have to assume there are guards inside as well a cooks." **[For those who don't watch movies with drugs in them, cooks are those who make drugs]**

Satoshi looks over to Izuku "You got the silencer?"

Izuku screws it in and loads a magazine. "Yep."

"Go walk in, pretend you're a lost kid or something. I'll be nearby."

He nods and walks to the barb wire fence's entrance and started acting. He spoke in a timid voice, years of being tormented by the blonde SOB helped with it.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I'm lost. I don't know what to say but it won't matter since you're going to die in a few seconds."

Before the two could react, Izuku pulled his Glock out it's holster and shot the two confused grunts in the head.

Satoshi and Izuku pulled them to conviniently places bushes nearby and hid them there. Once it was done, they walked in.

"HEY YOU CANT BE-" a grunt ran and tried to stop them but fell down with a large hole in his chest, courtesy of Satoshi's KSG which was fired completely point blank.

Luckily muscles were actually pretty good at being silencers, so the gun shot was muffled, not by a lot but enough to be misheard as someone tripping and falling.

They snuck in and arrived at the door. Satoshi places the bag of thermite on the lock and light it.

There was a crackle that sounded like small fireworks and sparkles of fire. It was a miracle nobody spotted it.

"Jesus, how did no one noticed?" Izuku asked and was replied with a shrug.

Both push opened the door and were met with guns pointed at them. Apparently it wasn't unnoticed. They both raised their hands in surrender and dropped their guns.

"Any tricks up your sleeve pal?" Satoshi asked Izuku but he didn't responded.

But what they didn't notice was that while Satoshi was asking the question, Izuku's mind was calculating the best chances of defeating them or escaping.

 _Let's see. Chance of escape? Zero. Fighting? Zero._ He scans the thugs and saw they were overconfident. That was useful. Only two have guns. _Gun are semiautomatic. Guy on left seems to have fire quirk. Right guy has strength augmenting due to the marks on his knuckles. Middle one is an octopus. Guy at the back looks like another fire quirk. The fire ones can't use their quirks without hitting some of the drugs and meth houses are flammable. I got it._

Satoshi looks to him in confusion "Why are you muttering?" He whispers.

"Trust me, I have a plan."

Without warning he kicked the gun he dropped and it hit the octopus looking dude in the face, somehow the gun fired when it hit the face and it shot the fire quirk guy in the back in the arm.

The strength guy tried to rush but Izuku ducked under him and ran under his legs. He grabbed the gun octopus guy dropped and shot the fire quirk guy in the face and then the strength quirk one.

In a matter of seconds, Izuku has defeated 4 men.

Satoshi clap his hands and began flipping off the unconscious and dead guards. The cooks were holding their hands up on surrender.

"Ha! You thought you got us? Well we fucked you up instead, didn't we?" He put his hand up for a high five which Izuku returned.

"I did most of the work so I get 60%. Got it?"

"Sure! Now come on, drugs aren't gonna steal themselves."

They both grabbed crates full of drugs and loaded it into a van in the warehouse, one of the braver cooks stood up and shouted "Do you know who's warehouse this is? He's gonna come up your ass so hard that-!"

But he never finish because Satoshi cut him off "The guy who hired us is **[insert Japanese name here.]**." He put his finger up to his lips in a secret sign "But you didn't hear that from me, got it?"

They drove off and halfway, Izuku asked him why he snitched on their employer. He pulls out the Asesino Codex and read out the following phrase.

"Paragrah A, section 1 on the Rules of Snitching. The assassin/mercenary/hitman in question has the freedom to snitch on their employer as many times as they desire on their own risk, the exception are for those who are aware of the G.F.H's existence and the organisation itself."

He snap the book shut and grinned "That was a great heist, now, remember what I told you we were gonna do after the heist?"

"Watch a movies?"

"No, no, no. We're not watching _a_ movie. We're gonna watch 20 movies."

"Dear god..."

And so begins the legend of the most dangerous, annoying and craziest hitman in the world, the Green Hood.

 **That's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review and I'll see you in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter for Prequel. Btw I am terrible at emotional or motivational speeches stuff so expect some cringe worthy things in this doc (not necessarily in this chapter). On with the story.**

 **Timeskip of 2 months brought to you by my laziness**

A man pants as he runs through the subway, he was being chased by an assassin. He shoves aside civilians and finally got on board a train. He had barely escaped.

The assassin has appeared out of nowhere and defeated his guards while making jokes and references. He even said 'Here's Johnny' when he knocked out a guard hiding behind a door with an axe.

But he made it. He would go in hiding and bring back dozens of mercenaries and kill that son of a bitch.

He would- ***click***

"Hastalavista baby."

 ***BLAM***

Luckily there weren't any children on board so the only ones who got traumatised were adults.The assassin in a green hoodie backs off from the body and as soon as the train reaches its stop he says in a fake accent:

"This is your captain speaking, I'm sorry for any trauma you experienced. Please exit in an orderly fashion and alert the nearby police or heroes if it brings you comfort. To avoid any long term trauma I highly recommend you visit a therapist. We hope you enjoyed your flight."

The frighten passengers immediately oblige and run off the train, the assassin using the crowd as cover. He snacks through the police who were on patrol and a couple of Pro Heroes.

He reached the road and wave his hand to a incoming car. "Taxi!"

The car stopped next to him and the door opened revealing a guy with a jacket.

"Get in."

Izuku hops in the side seat and took of his hood. "Traffic was rough on you?"

Satoshi snorts "Murder."

"I just did."

They laugh a little and fist bumped.

"So I take it this was your last day in Japan before going overseas?" Izuku asked. Satoshi had mentioned going to London for a while to do some personal stuff.

"Yep, it won't be the same without you man."

Izuku smiles and looks outside the window, he reminisces about the time they had as a duo of gun wielding badasses. Satoshi was his Robin, his Doctor Watson, Spock. Now they won't be teaming up in months.

"I owe you a lot for what you did."

"You owe me nothing except our friendship." He grins deviously "And maybe a 6 million yen." He said reminding him about he money he owes him.

They first bumb again and Satoshi brought out two beer bottles.

"Enough with the mushy stuff. Let's get drunk."

The clink their bottles together.

"Take what you can..." Satoshi starts.

"...Give nothing back." Izuku ended.

 **The next day**

Izuku woke up in his apartment with a freaking hangover. He had moved out days ago to an average size apartment. He strolls through a large shelf containing hundreds of notebooks with data about heroes, villains and quirks. Some contain recipes for bombs and poison.

Sure he could use his photographic memory to memorise those but he found a delight in writing notes down. He also put razor blades as bookmarks in case he needs a weapon.

There were photos of him and his mother scattered around the apartment, those that had his father in had been modified to exclude him.

He opens his phone, maybe he should ask Satoshi about going on another hit.

 _"Didn't you forget? He's in London."_

 _Crap you're right. How bout Stanford?_

 _ **"You killed him 3 days ago."**_

 _Dogmeat?_

 _"He's with Satoshi."_

 _Crap, looks like it's just us._

 _ **"I'm going to sleep now."**_

 _"Me too."_

 _... Go fuck yourselves._

Alright, he was alone. He can handle alone. He's been alone before. No need to worry, he still has his thoughts with him. About his days as a bullied person, his father abandoning him and... _Oh my god, I need to talk to someone before I go crazy._

 **Later**

"And then I said 'Hastalavista baby.' and boom! Shot him in the head."

The entire bar laughs at the story.

Izuku went back to talk to the bartender "Bartender! Another round for the house!"

The bartender looks annoyed "You're emptying my stock. I'm cutting you off." He points to the door "Out."

"Well suck a cock. I'm gonna spend my money elsewhere." Izuku says as he drunkenly tries to walk out, only to crash into a group of men.

 **Later**

Izuku surveys the situation with a pair of binoculars. His target was a shapeshifter. He was targeted because he stole from a mob boss and now the same mob boss wants revenge. He spies him walking down the street and was about to jump in when he hear footsteps behind him.

"A man in a green hoodie is wanted for the murder that happened yesterday, I take it you are the one?"

Izuku turns to see the new hero Kamui Woods begins him.

"No I'm just bird watching."

"With an AR-15?" He said, pointing to the gun next to him.

"Alright, you got me there." Izuku said as he shrugs, he holds his hands out in surrender "I give up quietly...NOT!" He said as he jumps down the roof and landed on a fruit stall.

The owner came and shouted profanities at him, demanding compensation. Izuku responded by throwing him a stolen credit card.

"Sorry bout that, get out my, pardon me, excuse me wanted criminal coming through." He said as he push away a crowd.

But then his P.R kicked in and made him dodge a branch that came from Kamui Woods.

"Surrender villain, or I take you in by force."

Izuku flips him the bird "Many have tried Woody."

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" He shouted and sent about a dozen branches towards him.

But Izuku has seen the move performed multiple times so he manage to dodge all of them without fail, which stunned the hero.

"Is that all you-" he started but then he trips over a crack on the floor and fell, allowing him to be captured.

"You had your chance villain." Kamui Woods said as he drag Izuku away to the nearest police station.

"Hey Woody, how far is the nearest hospital?"

The hero was confused by the question and replied "Mustafu Medical Centre is 5 blocks away."

Suddenly a gun shot rang from within the branches, the bullet hit a man in the leg which ruptured an artery.

Kamui Woods loosed his grip due to shock and rushed to aid the man.

"You madman! His femoral artery is punctured!" He cursed as he tried to apply pressure on the wound.

Izuku leaned in and smiled mockingly "Good news, I hear Mustafu Medical Centre is 5 blocks away." He then runs.

"This isn't over! I'm saving this man then I'm ending you."

Izuku waves as he ran "Toodles."

He ran around until he finally found the target which he quickly dispatched, this time more quietly. As in planting poison in his drink. He saw the news that he's been labelled a villain, looks like he needs a new disguise. Maybe a white tic with a green vest?

Turns out the mob boss was stingy and opted to pay 1/4 the original sum which was 600,000 yen so he had 150,000. Somebody's gonna get reported to the cops.

He walks down the streets and felt a pain on his legs, apparently he landed wrongly and his leg got injured. He'll have to fix it later..

Overall it was a pretty good day, he completed his 5th contract in 2 months, disappointing but he can't help it, he wasn't well known yet so people don't hire him.

Well he still had 150,000 yen, maybe he should stop by the ice cream store to spoil himself a bit. He heard there was a new flavour.

But suddenly, something small ran into his leg. He didn't fall but the leg still hurt from the fall so it really hurts.

"Hey watch where you're-" he started but his voice falters as he saw what ran into him was a 7 year old girl with bandages on her legs and wrist.

 **Dun dun duuuun!! I wasn't sure I was releasing her character this early but I did some chronological shit in my head and this was possibly the best moment. Sorry if the fic seems rushed and all. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **By the way my hiatus ends today so expect the new chapters for Under the Green Hood soon.**


	4. New Story Alert

**I'm sorry guys but I posted another story about Izuku and a symbiote. Check it out and I apologise for not updating the other fics. I will soon. My hiatus is gonna be resumed and extended for a while. I'm deeply sorry for any troubles and thank you for understanding.**


	5. New Story Alert 2

**New story again guy. It's a pirate AU one this time. It'll include themes of POTC and other pirate movies, games and anime. Bakugo won't be much of a dick and act more a a Jack Sparrow kind of character. Read it and if you enjoy leave a like and review.**


End file.
